


Omo One Shots

by BlamIsTheBest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamIsTheBest/pseuds/BlamIsTheBest
Summary: Some Omo one-shots.All of them are linked.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. M'Desperate

The pair had decided that they would go out for a hike in the forest. Just the two bird dudes, as Tony liked to call them. You would think that Sam and Clint would always be at each other's throat about who is the better bird. They aren't. That came as a surprise to the entire team. They were actually best friends.  
This time, Clint had chosen the path to take, and he had chosen the one that didn't have a bathroom on the entire trail. All of the other trails had bathrooms and porta-potties scattered around them, apart from one. The one that Clint had chosen to go down.  
It was almost as if Clint was begging to pee himself. The walk had started off uneventful. They just made conversation about their latest mission, and what all of the other Avengers could have done better, like they normally do on their hikes. Every now and again, Clint would take a long sip from his water bottle. He wasn't even thinking about the fact that there were no toilets along the way.  
Normally, every hour or so, they would stop at a toilet and try to go, even if they didn't feel the need to. It made sure that they wouldn't need to pee as soon as they got into the car. Sam was aware that he would have to drink less on this hike if he was to go the entire trail without needing to pee. Clint, however, drank more than he normally would. It might have been something to do with the warm weather, but Sam had a feeling that something else was going on. Maybe he had a headache or something.  
They had been walking for only 30 minutes when Clint felt the first pang of a partially full bladder go through his body. That didn't make him reduce the amount of water that he was drinking, though. The reason that he was drinking more water, was because JARVIS had told him that he wasn't drinking enough water for the amount of exercise that he was doing. To Clint, that called for desperate measures. He had gotten himself into the habit of passing the coffee machine in a morning and having water instead. He had downloaded an app onto his phone that reminded him to drink water every hour. He had set himself a goal of drinking 4 full bottles of water per day.   
They continued to walk along the trail, making mindless banter about what was happening in a TV show that they had been watching. They passed a sign that told them that the estimated time for walking the trail was 3-4 hours. It was actually the longest trail in that forest, with the others only taking 1-2 hours to complete. The pair had always put off going down this trail because Bruce and Natasha walked down that trail on one of their dates, and they ended up getting lost for 5 hours, before Tony set out to rescue them.  
After walking for an hour, the pair walked onto a clearance in the woods. Sam had packed sushi for them both, so they both sat on the rocks surrounding the clearing, eating their sushi. Clint grabbed some of the homemade lemonade that Sam had brought along, pouring some out into a plastic cup. He sipped at the slightly sour drink, ignoring the pressure that his rather tight leather pants were putting on his bladder. After years of being a spy with Natasha, he had learnt how to ignore when his body needed something. He could ignore if he needed food, sleep or to go to the toilet. Luckily, it was working in this situation.   
Once they had finished their food and drink, they made their way back through some trees, which they thought lead to the path. However, it didn't. Instead, it lead onto a muddy trail that had been created only by people walking through there. Sam really wanted to explore the new path, so Clint followed along, new water bottle in hand.   
The path lead up to a cave in the side of the small mountain that they would have had to climb if they had continued onto the path. When they reached the cave, Clint had already finished his second bottle of water. By this point, Sam was getting worried that Clint would need the toilet very soon. Clint had to admit that the thought of having to use the toilet did cross his mind a few times as they were approaching the cave, but that just made his bladder throb even more at the thought of being able to empty soon. Clint, however, knew that it would still be a few hours until he had access to a toilet again. He just hoped that he could hold on that long.   
They had decided to turn back, after exploring around the cave for some time, but there were two paths that lead off from the cave, and neither of them could remember which one they had come down. Clint grabbed a third bottle of water out of his backpack, hoping that having a drink would calm him down from the fact that they were a bit lost. Clint took one sip, before remembering that his bladder was already full to the brim. He was reminded of his predicament when he felt a sharp stab of pain coming from his lower stomach. His bladder was so full at this point that you could almost see the bulge that it had created through his pants. His face scrunched in displeasure as the pain continued, coming back in quick stabs every minute or so.   
Sam had noticed that Clint was obviously in pain by this point.  
"Clint, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, it's just. OW!" Another burst of pain shot through his body, and his hand flew down to his crotch as he fidgeted.  
"I know that dance! It's the pee pee dance! You need the toilet."  
"I know that I need the toilet, dumbass!"  
"Just pee here!"  
"I can't pee here! Someone might see me!"  
"It's either that or hold it."  
"I'll hold it, thanks."  
They eventually decided to go down the second of the two paths, and it brought them right back to the clearing. They continued to walk the trail, which should take them about 3 more hours to complete. Clint knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it for another 3 hours, but he would not be humiliated by peeing out in the open. He knew that Sam wouldn't care if he had to pee, but he was a public figure now, so even just one person seeing him peeing in the forest could spark all kinds of headlines.  
Sam had continued the conversation on his own after finding out that Clint needed to pee, because he knew that Clint needed to focus on holding in the pee. Sam had started telling Clint all about fighting Ant-Man (or as Sam calls him Tiny Dude) in the field. Clint couldn't stop himself from laughing at the fact that Sam had nearly got beaten by a guy who was the size of and ant, and before he could stop it, a spurt of pee shot out, not showing in his pants. It was a weird sensation. His boxers were sticking to his skin now, and it was really warm. It was almost comforting. Dare he say that he liked the feeling.  
"Oh shit."  
"What's up? You _pissed yourself with laughter_?"  
"YES!"  
"Oh god."  
"Not much, dude. No need to look like you saw a ghost."  
"Nah, just shocked, I guess."  
The small spurt had released some of the pressure in his bladder, but not enough for it to stop being painful. For a moment, he considered letting out another spurt to see if it would make him feel better. In the end, he decided against it, because if Sam found out that he did it on purpose this time, he would judge Clint.  
Suddenly, a kid ran up to him shouting Hawkeye. The kid jumped into his arms, catching Clint off guard. Before he could stop it, another spurt soaked his boxers some more, and he loved the feeling. The kid's mom was running up from the path with a panicked look on her face. The kid looked about 3 years old. She started to kick with excitement, every kick landing right on his bladder. It was like his bladder was being shot at with rubber bullets. He put up all of the defences and put all of his focus on making sure that he doesn't piss himself in front of a kid. One particularly hard kick hit just in the right place, and a third spurt of pee shot out. Luckily, his leather pants made sure that no one saw what had happened. He was sure, though, that his boxers would be ruined after today.  
Sam could see that each kick was bringing the floodgates closer and closer to opening. He quickly grabbed the kid from Clint's arms before she could deliver the final blow to his bladder. He sighed in relief, before realising that the pain from his bladder was still there. It wasn't long before the mom and the kid left them.  
"God, that kid kept kicking my bladder. I pissed myself a little twice while she was kicking me."  
"This is gonna sound totally weird, Clint, but what does it feel like?"  
"Weird, but like good at the same time."  
"Have you ever done that sort of thing before?"  
"No."  
"Y'know, I looked it up on my phone, and holding pee is like, really dangerous. So much can go wrong."  
"Why do I need to know this?"  
"What I'm traying to say is that you need to pee. Just do it behind a tree or something."  
"I'd rather pee myself."  
"Just pee yourself, then."  
Clint had no idea that the only thing he was waiting for, was permission to be able to pee himself. As soon as Sam told him to pee himself, he felt like he could. So he did. He attempted to walk over to behind a tree, a little bit of pee leaking as he walked. He knew that as soon as he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. He leant his back against the tree and let the pee out in short squirts, enjoying the feeling of the warmth and the wetness in his pants. After about 3 squirts, he can't hold back any longer. He slides down to the floor so the pee doesn't go down his legs. He sits cross-legged and gets comfortable. He looks down, gathering the courage to actually do it. He lets out a longer squirt, watching as some of the golden liquid leaks from the seams of his pants. He gasped, finally feeling some relief. He lets out another long squirt, which leaves his pants as more of a stream than just a leak. He resists the urge to touch his wet leather pants. The feeling of a partially full bladder is almost pleasuring now. He gets up, not wanting to pee the full content of his bladder so that he would have an excuse to do the same thing later on in the hike. He grabbed the water bottle that he had opened before and walked back to where Sam was stood.  
"You ok now, man?"  
"Yeah."  
He took another long sip from his water bottle. Sam frowned at the fact that Clint was drinking even more water.  
"What? I'm thirsty, and my pants are already wet, so I don't need to worry about finding a toilet."  
They continued walking along the trail, with Clint finishing 2 bottles of water in 30 minutes. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar pang of pain shoot through his groin. He tried not to make a face at it, opening another bottle of water and taking a long sip. He was trying to push himself to the limit. That's when he noticed the face that Sam was pulling. He needed to pee too!  
"Sam, I can tell that you need to pee."  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Just do the same as what I did. If we go behind the tree over there, I'll talk you through it."  
"If you're sure, dude."  
The pair walked behind the tree that Clint had pointed to. Sam was nervous about the whole thing. He wasn't sure whether the pee would show up in the black jeans that he was wearing. Maybe he should just hold it.   
"I think I should just hold it, Clint."  
"Don't be stupid. You told me yourself that it's dangerous."  
"Peeing myself is also dangerous. Someone could see! I'd be mortified if the headline in tomorrow's news was 'Falcon, Sam Wilson, likes peeing himself.'"  
"I never said that you liked peeing yourself."  
"What if it leaves a wet patch on my jeans?"  
"We'll go over to that stream and get the rest of you wet. I'll just say that you fell into the stream."  
"I can't do it, man."  
"Then I'll do it for you."  
Clint reached over to the other man, hugging him tight, before sitting down, pulling Sam into his lap. He hugged tighter, focusing on his lower stomach, hoping that the pressure would be too much. It was. After 2 minutes of Clint squeezing, a small wet patch formed on Sam's jeans.   
"Are you kidding me, dude?" Sam asked.  
"I needed to get it out of you somehow. How 'bout you let the rest go now?"  
"I don't think I can. Keep squeezing. M'desperate!"  
Clint went back to squeezing, with a bit more pressure this time, because he knew that Sam actually wanted him to do it. Sam instinctively tried to hold on, but it was too much, and the wet patch grew a little. Clint still needed to go, but he had to focus on Sam. He was only letting out little bits at a time, which made both of them frustrated. Sam just couldn't bring himself to fully let go. Clint surprised him with a tough blow right on his bladder, and he let out more pee this time. Clint figured that was the key to making him pee. He did the same again, and Sam let a little more pee out than the last time.  
"I-I think I can do it on my own now." Sam went to get up off of Clint's lap, but he pulled him back down.  
"Do it here. You'll be more comfortable."  
"But, I'll pee on you."  
"You've already peed on me a bit. It won't make a difference."  
Sam stayed on Clint's lap, with Clint stroking his stomach encouragingly. He closed his eyes, and imagined that he was just peeing at the toilet. Before long, he felt wetness surrounding him. Clint, however, kept his eyes open, staring at the stream of pee that was coming from Sam's jeans. It made him want to go more, but he didn't want his friend to be uncomfortable. Maybe he'd gone too far by telling Sam to just pee on him. That's not exactly the type of thing that you tell your best friend to do.   
Sam's pee seemed to keep flowing for a long time. After 3 minutes, the stream had been replaced by a small trickle. Clint was about to let go, and Sam didn't seem to want to get off of his lap. Sam just sat staring at his own crotch, wondering why he ever agreed to do that. He felt the overwhelming urge to touch the large wet patch, but he figured that would be weird.   
"Sam, I suggest that you either get up, or I won't resist to pee on you."  
"Just do it. I think that we crossed a line a while ago. I'm sat in the middle of the woods, on your lap, with both of us covered in my pee."  
Clint shifted a bit underneath Sam. It was a little bit weird, he had to admit. But at the same time, it felt right. Just peeing himself felt right. He knew that people would think of him differently if they knew. They would think that he was a baby. Laura would probably leave him. Or maybe she would accept it. He already spent most of his time in the Avenger's tower, so maybe it could just be his little thing for when he's alone. The thought of being able to do it again made him lose control. A long squirt shot out. Longer than any of the others from before. He moaned at the feeling. That hadn't happened before. Sam could feel the stream of Clint's pee against his ass. It felt nice, he thought. Then, he panicked. He shouldn't be thinking that sort of thing! Ah, screw it, he thought. Clint didn't do the same as what he had before. He let his bladder empty. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Clint felt like he was boneless. He didn't have the energy to stay upright, his head falling into the crook of Sam's neck. If anyone saw them now, it would look suspicious.   
Sam felt strangely disappointed when Clint stopped peeing, and Clint could see it on his face. The disappointment, not pee.   
"You Ok, Sam?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You look disappointed."  
"It's weird."  
"What is?"  
"Why I'm disappointed."  
"I'm sure it can't be weirder than peeing on your best friend."  
"I liked it."  
"Liked which bit?"  
"The bit where you peed on me..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mm, it felt sooo good."  
"I liked it too."  
"Which bit?"  
"Peeing on you, and just peeing myself in general. I didn't actually pee that much before, because I wanted to do it again."  
"Drink some more, and I might just let you do it again."


	2. Just A Quick Note

Hi Everyone!

I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't posted in ages, but I've been focusing on my Wattpad account for a while. I've had a few requests and I'm going to begin working on them now! Thank you so much for even taking time out of your day for reading my little stories!


End file.
